


Why is all the rum NOT gone?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Desert Island Fic, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Being stuck on an island sitting next to a fire was not what Elizabeth planned. Certainly not where she aspired to be doing at all. Not at all what she imagined would occur when she left Port Royal.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: 10-Words-Challenge-2020





	Why is all the rum NOT gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Being stuck on an island sitting next to a fire was not what Elizabeth planned. Certainly not where she aspired to be doing at all. Not at all what she imagined would occur when she left Port Royal. Especially not to be confined with one Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth thought he was a noxious specimen of a man. Ever since he had used her to escape. But, he had saved her life, and he was keeping them alive now. Albeit in his own way. 

The only things they had were crates of rum, and the clothes on their backs. Although, one might not call them clothes anymore, thread-bare as they were. Elizabeth rethought about what they had, Jack had that stupid no good compass of his. He wouldn’t stop going on about it. Nor would he stop looking at it as he was doing now. 

“Jack, would you stop looking at that compass for one moment. We need to figure out a plan on how to get out of our current predicament,“ Elizabeth said to Jack angrily, her temper getting the better of her. All of her pretence and usual poise gone. It was sharp and biting, but it had no effect on Jack. 

“You worry too much, love,” Jack replied to her, with a twinkle in his eye. “Why not have some rum?” He went on to ask her, holding an open bottle in her direction, the heady aroma reaching her. 

Elizabeth’s eyes narrow in response, “There is no way I am drinking anymore of that stuff right now. I’ve told you once, and I’m telling you again. Not only does it dull the senses. It will also make you dehydrated.” 

“Suit yourself,” Jack said before taking another swig from the bottle. His hedonist side showing through as she had told him multiple times why drinking too much was not great. Yet, she knew that he knew she was right. 

Elizabeth could have sworn he mentioned something along the lines of stubborn wench under his breath before he passed out from imbibing too much alcohol. His form falling backwards into the sand causing his hat to come spilling off his head. The rum bottle miraculously stayed in his hand with only a little spilling out. It was at times like these that Elizabeth asked herself why all the rum was not gone already? If it was gone there wouldn't be anything like this happening in the future. 

It was her turn to mutter under her breath about bloody useless pirates and the fact that she had to do everything. She stood from her seated position and walked to him. Elizabeth took the bottle from his hand before more of it could be lost to the sand before starting back to her place. She looked back to him and then at his hat. She also picked that up and tenderly placed it to cover his face. It would stop him from becoming burned and being even more useless Elizabeth thought. There was no way she did that because god forbid she was starting to care for him. There was also no way that she poured the remains of the rum, including that in all the crates, onto the fire to stop him from drinking it. It was only to signal to passing ships their location via the billowing smoke arising. Or so she told herself, and would keep telling herself overtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Challenge with the following words. I tried fitting them all in. Some are in different tenses and plurals, but they are there. 
> 
> Billow, Compass, Stubborn, Noxious, Tender, Biting, Thread-bare, Poise, Narrow, Hedonism, Heady, Crate, Confine, Twinkle and Aspire


End file.
